narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaori Ikeda
UNDER CONSTRUCTION Background Kaori lives with her father Ryou, her mother Yui and younger brother, Shou. Her father was a strong shinobi, although not the greatest. His family name never got the attention he wanted. He was disappointed after the birth of his first child, as Kaori turned out to be a girl. Ryou kept his hopes high and tried to pressure her into becoming a strong kunochi. Although she tried her best, she couldn't meet her father's expectations. It was because of this that he decided to have a second child after Kaori completed the genin exam with less than flying colors. Shou's outcome of being a male who could possibly become what Ryou wanted in a child relieved all tension there was in the family. Personality Kaori is a well-intentioned kind girl with a strong sense of right and wrong. She's not nessecarily shy, but she's not outgoing either. In terms of socializing, her goal is to "stay out of the way" and not cause any trouble. Because of this, she can easily hide her emotions. Kaori can easily become obsessive of people or items. Like many of the girls in Konoha, Kaori suffers from being in love with Sasuke Uchiha. Knowing he'll never return her love, she doesn't flaunt her feelings and prevents drawing any sort of attention to them. After being put on seperate teams when they became genin, Kaori's feelings for Sasuke escalated into an unhealthy obsession. Appearance Kaori is a brunette is likes to hold her bangs at the side of her face with a black clip. Her hair gradually increases in length, hardly touching her chest in Part I and going past it in Part II. She prefers to wrap a lock of her hair with a pink ribbon, which she later uses to just tie the end of it. She has blue eyes, and wears her headband across her forehead. Kaori's outfit in Part II reflects the outfit she first wears in Part I while she was an Genin. As a Genin, she has the ribbon wrapped around a face-framing lock of hair. She wears fishnet shorts and a fishnet t-shirt under her black tank dress, which is worn under a strapless gray dress. The outfit is tied off with a pink sash to ensure the outfit's durability and to prevent it from becoming lose and proving to be difficult to wear during battle. Kaori wears another outfit when she participates in the Chunin exams for the second time. She wears a darker, more fitted outfit to show her confidence, along with showing how much she's matured since the first time she took the exam. It's a blank t-shirt dress, with a pink sash. It also has a thinner white sash that's held on by a black and pink belt. She wears the same fishnet shorts under, but also has matching ankle-wraps and gloves. The outfit Kaori wears in Part II is a lot like her Genin outfit. It's a grey dress that only has one sleeve, and has a thick black sash on top of it. She's wearing black-heeled boots with fishneted socks. She has pink wrappings and gloves, and belts to hold her outfit together. After the time skip, she decides to wear the ribbon at the end of her lock instead of around it. Abilities In terms of fighting, Kaori is very strong. Her weapon is a grand wooden mallet, which is nearly the size of her own body. She drags it around when not using it to conserve energy, but can lift it and attempt to smash her opponents during battle. She can be easily fatigued. Status Part I After the Genin exams, Kaori gets placed in a team with Sayuri, a quiet girl who moved to Konoha from Sunagakure, and Bokki, a loudmouthed boy who can't keep his hormones in check. Sayuri never spoke, and would use fire to trace her words in the air if her expressions couldn't get her message across. Bokki constantly hit on each girl he saw, including the female members in his squad despite their constant rejections. Part II In Part II, all of the squad members have become Chunins over the time skip, with Sayuri being the first one to become a Jonin later on. Kaori convinced Tsunade to let her squad scout for the missing Sasuke Uchiha, despite no one knowing about her love for him. Trivia *Kaori's favorite food is watermelon. She also enjoys anything sweet. *She's always had a fascination for stringed insturments, but never learned how to play a single one. *Her hobbies are stargazing and dreaming. Reference Outfit references created by x3YuukiCx on YouTube. (Thank you! ♥) Category:DRAFT